Rendición
by Naguna
Summary: Mimi no podía, ni quería, estar enamorada de Ishida Yamato.


¡Hola!

Este fic participa en la actividad de celebración de los 5000 posts del topic Mimato del foro Proyecto 1-8. Era una actividad musical, y a mí me tocó Heart Attack de Demi Lovato para Mimi.

Así que sin más, aquí está.

* * *

Sus dedos se deslizaron hábilmente por la pantalla del _smartphone_ de última generación por bajo de la mesa.

 _Tachikawa Mimi, 17:09:_

 _SOS, esto es horrible._

 _Takenouchi Sora, 17:09:_

 _¿Qué pasa, Mimi? Creía que el tal Ryu era "el chico perfecto"._

Levantó la vista para comprobar que su acompañante no había vuelto todavía del baño. El batido de fresas que había pedido seguía casi intacto encima de la mesa de aquella pastelería en la céntrica Tokyo. La verdad era que lo que en un principio se le había antojado delicioso, ahora parecía la más burda mezcla. Lo mismo pasaba con el chico en cuestión.

 _Tachikawa Mimi, 17:11:_

 _No sé, es buen chico, un caballero y todo... Pero me cuenta historias que no me interesan y no hace más que preguntarme cosas, ¡es odioso! Se desvive en halagos, ¡qué pesado!_

 _Yagami Hikari, 17:11:_

 _Ay Mimi... Creía que eso era lo que buscabas. Ryu tenía muchas papeletas para ser tu príncipe de brillante armadura._

 _Takenouchi Sora, 17:12:_

 _Deberías ser sincera con él, lleva dos meses detrás tuya._

Mimi se alertó al escuchar unos pasos acercarse torpemente y escribió un último mensaje antes de guardar el teléfono en el bolso.

 _Tachikawa Mimi, 17:12:_

 _Que alguna me llame para escapar, ¡YA!_

Sonrío al recién llegado antes de sorber un trago de la insípida bebida.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, Mimi-san —el chico tomó asiento delante suya y atacó de nuevo su helado de cinco bolas—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Río falsamente ante el tan poco acertado comentario del muchacho y se dedicó a analizarlo mientras asentía o respondía con afirmaciones a su insaciable verborrea. Su cabello azabache caía con gracia por su frente morena, amenazando con cubrir uno de sus ojos miel. Dejando de lado el hecho de que comía como un cerdo, era guapo. Claro que sí, no se esperaba menos tratándose de Tachikawa Mimi. Capitán del equipo de voleibol, segundo de su clase. El chico lo tenía todo y a ella seguía sin gustarle.

Dio gracias al cielo al sentir la vibración que precede a la melodía de llamada de su móvil. Alguna de sus amigas se había apiadado de ella.

—Discúlpame un momento, Ryu-san, pero debo atender la llamada, puede ser importante.

Alguna vez le habían dicho que era lo más parecido a la reina del drama, y esa tarde se encargó de demostrarlo. Mientras Sora le comentaba que su madre le había dejado sola en la floristería, se dedicó a fingir sorpresa y hasta tristeza. Se felicitó internamente al conseguir expulsar unas lágrimas de cocodrilo y se despidió del pobre Ryu mientras balbuceaba mentiras sobre su ficticia gatita Ai.

 **-.-**

Cuando llegó a la floristería de los Takenouchi, Hikari y Sora ya la estaban esperando.

—¿A quién has mandado al hospital esta vez? —preguntó la mayor, riendo.

—Ai ha tenido un accidente y está grave en el veterinario.

Sus amigas rieron con ganas y Mimi terminó riendo con ellas. No tenía ningún gato, claro que no, pero eso Ryu no lo sabía ni lo sabría nunca.

—Mimi-san —habló Hikari—, ¿qué es lo que falla? Todos los chicos que te invitan a citas son perfectos según tú y en el momento de la verdad, pum, ninguno te convence.

—Ojalá lo supiera, Hikari... Yo tampoco me lo explico.

—¡Claro que lo sabes! —acusó Sora, apuntándole con el dedo índice— Algún día vas a tener que aceptarlo, quieras o no.

—¿Qué me he perdido? —inquirió la menor alternando su mirada de Mimi a Sora— ¿Qué tienes que aceptar?

—¡Nada! Sora ve cosas donde no las hay.

—Mimi —la pelirroja habló pausadamente, serenándose—, si no lo dices tú, lo haré yo. Alguien debe decirlo en voz alta o a este paso te quedarás soltera y Ai no será tu único gato.

—Mimi-san, es mejor hablar y sacar todo lo que tenemos dentro, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras.

—No tengo nada que decir. —mantuvo su postura, cruzándose de brazos y mirando desinteresadamente a su izquierda.

—Entonces lo diré yo —anunció Sora mientras dejaba la comodidad de la silla tras el mostrador para dar un toque dramático a su confesión—. Mimi no va a encontrar a ningún príncipe de brillante armadura, porque ya lo tiene. Y no quiere admitirlo porque el chico en cuestión tiene de príncipe lo que yo de rubia, ni un pelo.

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron con sorpresa por el atrevimiento de su amiga. La miró indignada, ¡no tenía razón!

—Ya veo... —Hikari pareció meditarlo y sonrío triunfal cuando una idea llegó a su mente— ¿Por qué no lo conquistas, Mimi-san?

—¡Qué no hay nadie a quien conquistar, joder! —exclamó enrojecida— Al final me hacéis hablar mal y todo.

—Claro que sí —Sora desvió su atención a la pequeña y añadió—: el problema es que no se atreve. Aunque quizás yo tampoco me atrevería, Yamato es muy difícil.

Ya está. Lo había soltado. Había soltado la bomba que llevaba guardada dentro desde hacía semanas. Sora sabía leer muy bien a las personas y Mimi no era ninguna excepción. Bastaba observarla con un poco más de la atención usual cuando estaba delante de Yamato y a una le quedaba claro que moría por sus huesos.

Hikari asintió procesando toda la información y miró a su amiga con comprensión. Si era cierto lo que Sora decía, y a juzgar por la expresión de la castaña así era, Mimi estaba jodida. No había otra palabra para decirlo. Completamente jodida. Yamato era imposible.

 **-.-**

Emergió tras treinta segundos aguantando la respiración en la bañera. La conversación con sus amigas no salía de su cabeza desde la tarde anterior. Sora había sido muy franca con sus palabras, por su bien, pero Mimi se negaba a aceptarlo. Hacerlo era igual a saberse perdida.

No podía gustarle Yamato. Eran amigos, y se llevaban como tal. No podía decir que tenía con él la misma complicidad que Sora, o que era tan cercano como Taichi o Takeru, pero sí eran amigos.

Estaba sentada frente al tocador de su habitación, cepillándose el pelo recién secado, cuando su móvil le anunció la llegada de varios _whatsapp_. Pensaba que sería alguna de las chicas pasando una foto graciosa y las respectivas carcajadas que le seguían, pero su mano tembló al leer un claro _Ishida Yamato_ en la pantalla.

 _Ishida Yamato, 23:03:_

 _Buenas noches Mimi, siento hablarte tan tarde pero eres mi última esperanza. Ya sabes que pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Takeru, y resulta que aún no le he comprado un regalo._

 _¿Podrías acompañarme mañana y aconsejarme?_

 _Sora estará ocupada todo el día y Taichi no es confiable para estos casos._

 _Tachikawa Mimi, 23:05:_

 _Me ofende que me uses como último recurso._

 _Mañana después de clases en la entrada principal. Takeru tendrá el mejor regalo de su vida._

 _Ishida Yamato, 23:35:_

 _Ok. No llegues tarde._

Ahogó un grito de frustración ante su escueta respuesta. ¡Será desagradecido! Ni gracias ni nada, y para colmo más seco que un grano de arena en medio del maldito Sahara. ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar en gustar de alguien así? Sora no podía estar más equivocada.

 **-.-**

Caminaba por los pasillos como si le estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo Diablo. Cuando el timbre que indicaba el final del día escolar había sonado, ella ya tenía todas sus cosas recogidas. Maldiciendo a todos los estudiantes que llenaban el abarrotado pasillo y a ella misma por ser tan pequeña llegó a la entrada. Dos minutos había tardado, tiempo récord. Su sonrisa triunfal se desvaneció al ver a Yamato recostado en la fachada del instituto, mirando su reloj distraídamente.

Se acercó a él lentamente y emprendieron rumbo al centro comercial más cercano. Pasaron gran parte del camino a la estación comentando que tal había ido el día, la otra parte en un cómodo silencio.

Lo observó de reojo durante todo el trayecto en tren. Miraba distraído por la ventana, sujetándose con un brazo a una de las metálicas barras del techo. Había cortado recientemente su cabello rubio, pero eso no impedía que algunos mechones rebeldes cobraran vida propia. Sus ojos azules destacaban frente a la monotonía gris que asolaba el vagón, brillaban. Las facciones de hombre se abrían paso dejando la inocencia atrás. Llevaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y se había aflojado la corbata. Pensó que debería estar prohibido verse así.

Tardaron tres horas en encontrar el regalo perfecto para Takeru. Creía que Yamato sería fácil, pero decir _no_ le resultaba tan natural como tocar las cuerdas de su bajo. _Demasiado simple, demasiado ostentoso, demasiado infantil..._ Pero ella no se había rendido, le prometió el regalo perfecto y eso consiguió. Cuando estaban a punto de tomarse un descanso, Mimi divisó una pequeña tienda de antigüedades. Examinando exhaustivamente los montones apilados de trastos, encontró una pluma color cobre con pequeños grabados que se enroscaban en espirales sin forma. Era perfecta.

Caminó cansada fuera de la tienda y decidió que cobraría por sus esfuerzos.

—Me merezco un helado como recompensa, Yamato-kun —llevó las manos a sus caderas y añadió—: Takeru estará agradecido de por vida.

Sentía su insistente mirada mientras devoraba el cono doble de freses que había pedido. Estaba nerviosa. Yamato la ponía nerviosa. Se sentía torpe cuando estaba con él. Cuando intentaba lucirse con algún comentario o acción que haría suspirar a cualquiera, se daba de bruces contra el suelo. Se convertía en una niña de siete años que no encuentra a su madre. Perdía la gracia, el encanto. Pero es que Yamato tenía de sobra por los dos, y peor que todo eso, no se daba cuenta de nada.

Quizás Sora tenía razón. Claro que la tenía, pero ella no iba a admitirlo.

—Estás muy guapa hoy, Mimi-san.

Casi se atragantó al escuchar sus palabras, tosiendo repetidas veces en busca de aire. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Yamato riendo a todo pulmón, mirándola de una forma que no podía descifrar.

—¿Perdón? —consiguió preguntar cuando se recuperó.

—Estabas muy distraída, solo quería llamar tu atención —Yamato volvió a reír, suavemente esta vez—. Quería darte las gracias por ayudarme con esto, es un fastidio.

—Ah, claro. No hay problema, Yamato-kun, para eso estamos.

—¿Cómo está tu gatita Ai? —preguntó cambiando de tema, divertido.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —demandó alterada, temiendo ser descubierta.

—Los chicos hablan en el instituto Mimi-san, eres un tema recurrente en los vestuarios de gimnasia.

—Voy a tener que buscar otras excusas menos comprometidas —pensó en voz alta, llevándose las manos a la boca al darse cuenta—. No quería deci...

—O podrías dejar de inventar excusas —interrumpió él, mirándola de forma significativa.

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos instantes y Mimi descubrió que Yamato sabía todo lo que ella callaba. Tomó una decisión en ese mismo momento. En cuestión de tres segundos había dejado el olvidado helado y rodeado la mesa para sentarse a su lado. Él seguía mirándole a los ojos, esperando unas palabras que no llegaron jamás. Cuando sus valientes labios alcanzaron los del rubio, su pobre corazón empezó a latir violentamente.

Si estar enamorada era así de emocionante, por ella como si le daba un ataque al corazón.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** espero que os haya gustado n.n

¡Besos!


End file.
